Trouble in paradise
by Sweetest Addiction
Summary: They were simply denying the fact that it was really over they didn’t know what else to do. R&R.


**Title:** Trouble in paradise

**Author:** Sweetest Addiction /need to get meeee? )

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** own everything of what u don't recognize!

**Pairing:** You know who!

**Feedback: **puurrty please?

**Inspiration**: I love the song "over and over" By Nelly and Tim Mcgraw (which is in Nelly's new C.D called "Suit"). It is basically about this couple and they keep fighting a lot and he says "And it's a shame that we got to spend our time. Being mad about the same things Over and over again" And for a while I sorta...lost my ...hmm...MUSE! lol but its back and im ready to write again! So here is just a sample of what exactly I got planned for my future stories )

**A/n:** Just a Simple Stand-alone done out of my own boredom and amusement.And since the person who was suppose to write the second part to "Untamed Loved" I have no way in reaching..i decided to write yet another Stand alone based upon the song "Over and Over" by Nelly and Tim Mcgraw!

**HELP NEEDED:** anyone who wants a sequel for Untamed love and would like to write it or co-write it **PLEASE**, email me. (my email is written above!) Or if u have any suggestions to add in, anything at all feel free to email me! **PLEASE** I really want an actual sequel to Untamed love and it would be great if someone could help me out!

Anyways, enough with the small talk on to the juicy stuff! hehe

**REVIEW PLEASE) **...and maybe I'l write again..hmmm

**Now onto the story**!

Yelling was heard coming from the last room in the hallway. Vulgar words and dirty looks were passed. Both man and Female had enough. It was just the beginning of an end...

He could tell it was over. She didn't even have to say the words. Her icy glares were enough. The words didn't even have to be said. The tension broke his pride. Both of them are tired, because of the frustration with the outcome. Seven years..._down_ the drain, in less than thirty minutes. Her mother use to tell her "Things that take years to create, can be broken within seconds." Her heart beat fast. Sweat damped her cold chills. His eyes were fixed on the floor, because he didn't have the strength to look her in those dark eyes and face the _truth_.

They weren't able to _accept_ it yet.

They _didn't_ _want to_.

They were simply _denying_ the fact that it was really _over_; they didn't know what else to do.

Their lives as they once knew came to an end, because for those past seven years, they were each others world. She was the reason he woke up every morning, why he worked so hard to maintain what they have. He was the reason her flawless face glowed just like the sun did every day in California. They just wanted everything back. How blind was he not see, she didn't want the cars, the money, the fancy things, her fantasies about being the queen of the underworld no longer existed. What mattered was always what _she wanted_, but for the past couple of months he neglected the fact that this no longer was what her delicate heart desired for. Instead he kept working hard, working for her, not noticing that all the work he did, would not amount to what she now craved.

She wanted his mind, body and soul. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. She wanted to admire every inch of his body and accept every curve. She wanted his soul, to understand better the things he does. Their lives were like a story. All these years they've been yearning to find out the ending, and now that they finally found out what exactly the conclusion is they withdraw themselves. Creating barriers around them, assuming that way, they won't be able to _hurt _each other. But not quite realizing that they do, in multiple ways. She wanted to see him suffer, just a little. She wanted to see him cry, she wanted him to shed a tear for her, for what they had lost, she wanted some kind of re-assurance that she still had a piece of his _heart_. She wanted to comprehend his emotions.

He didn't know how. He was clueless on how to "show emotions" on how to be what she now needed. He didn't realize that all she wanted...

_Was him..._

Maybe this was just another dispute that would get drowned into the pool of infinite fights, and that they were both two tragic figures _doomed_ to make the same mistakes over and over again. Or maybe this was really the end of the infamous couple, in which this fight amongst all made both of them give up on each other, losing faith that they were meant to be. Whatever it was they fought over was the cause of the end, this was bound to happen and this was how the fairy tale of Dom and Letty had _ended_. Whichever the ending is, the hardest part for both Dom and Letty, isaccepting it.

always,

_-Sweetest addiction_


End file.
